


giving in is the worst reason

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Bell Incident, M/M, Mild Gore, Regret, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: I was going against 'disfigured' and I absolutely HATED him.He'd make Cody go so far as to betray me. I haven't had a real match with Cody for so long, and he just gives me this? Gives me this- this GARBAGE?!a.k.a:  Randy's perspective of the bell incident.





	giving in is the worst reason

I always hated that shitty mask of his. I hated his gimmick too.

The first time I saw him walk out of that entrance with his dumb-ass mask and his new 'disfigured' character I really hated it. The guy on stage, there's no way that was Cody. Cody was a playful little shit that didn't have a single actual problem in his system. The masked man walking out of the entrance looks like he has multiple, and it looked like it ran deep, like it wasn't for show. He wasn't flaunting it out to the audience, it was just there for them to notice. 

I knew Cody, and I knew he could act, but it all looked, felt, and hell, when he did that first promo, sounded _real_ to me.

The first 'fight' I had with this character only cemented those feelings.

So there we were in the ring in the second event, atmosphere thick with tension. I forgot what we even fought for at this point, but as soon as the match started, the tension was replaced with tenacity, and I was getting into it. I kept reminding myself that this was still Cody, nothing that I'd actually need to worry about.

It was just his act, that's it. No worries.

Cody's fight was good that night, brutal and unforgiving, like mine usually is. His whole 'psychotic' act was adding to it pretty well. Those fierce eyes and that whole attitude made it so it wasn't just Cody vs Randy anymore, but just two bloodthirsty psychos brawling within a ring, which was, unfortunately, very fitting for what happened that night.

'Grotesque' Cody Rhodes hit me with his mask.

Of course, that pissed me off, _especially_ after he played it off like he didn't do anything, like he did nothing wrong.

I felt anger bubbling in my skin, and I tried to calm myself down, I really did, but how  _DARE_  he hit me with that stupid mask!? It was supposed to be a clean fight! How  _dare_ he just-  _do_ that? I don't understand  _why_   _Cody_ would ever even thi-

And that's when I realized that I wasn't going up against Cody. Cody would _never_  do that.

I was going against 'disfigured' and I absolutely  _hated_ him.

He'd make Cody go so far as to- as to betray _me_. I haven't had a real match with Cody for  _so long_ , and he just gives me this? This- this- this- this  _garbage?!_

By that point, I was in too deep to stop myself.

I remember hitting 'disfigured' with that stupid mask so many times that he just stopped resisting. He was helpless, and I saw it, and I still didn't stop, and why, you might ask?

I gave in. The crowd was screaming, the relief was euphoric, and I  _missed_ going all out. The buzzing in my head craved for more and _I gave in_.

Even though I put him through all of that, Cody still stood himself up for me when I picked him up, still ready for more from what I can tell.

That was when I spotted the bell. No thought, I gave in to impulse.

Thud.

Blood everywhere, and I was screaming at myself to stop, but I gave in to my ever-so-famous sadistic side and I _kept going_. Cody was still conscious so it couldn't've been that bad right?

After I hit him with an RKO, Cody's blood splattering against the ground, I slowly walked to exit, swallowing up the crowd's cheers.

I had a moment to myself in silence. The voices in my head told me that I'd fucked up really bad and after the buzzing in my head died down, I couldn't help but agree.

Looking at the blood on my hands and replaying everything that's happened in my head, I felt more guilt.

I had to apologize then.

* * *

 

Somehow, I've ended up in front of Cody's hospital room the day after. My hands were shaking as I grabbed the doorknob, but I managed to open the door anyway.

Cody was on his phone, doing something, before looking at me.

"Oh, hey." Cody says hesitantly. He seems like he's unsure of me, unsure of whether I should be trusted or not. He watches me sit down next to his bed, never looking away as an act of precaution, like I'm some danger to him rather than- rather than his friend.

The atmosphere was heavy, thick with something that I couldn't place my hand on, and I sit next to his bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for-" I looked at Cody, and his tired eyes stared back at me emotionlessly. 

He wasn't- it didn't even feel like he was next to me. It was like I was talking to a brick wall. He looked so tired, he wasn't like the Cody I knew. This wasn't even an act. It was really how he is right now, and that was because of- because of me. Me and my lack of self-control.

I snapped back to reality, and Cody's eyes were still lazily holding on to mine, almost in disappointment.

That's when I knew he wasn't going to listen to anything I was gonna say. He was done with me.

So then I stood and turned around, and started to walk out of the room.

"Dick."

"Excuse me?" 

"Nothing, Randy."

I wanted to say something. Something heartfelt for Cody. Words were at the tip of my tongue, and nothing came out.

I left the room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why people don't write about this,,,, pretty character-rich and you don't even have to write that much plot... 
> 
> also maybe I'll do something for the Smackdown after this thing... when rhodes and orton have the promo and rhodes has to give up his gimmick
> 
> thats a maybe though so comment on that
> 
> comments and kudos would be appreciated


End file.
